


Your Waifu is Trash!!!

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Metroid Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Corruption, Futanari, Mental Shift, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: https://saltytea.club/2019/02/your-waifu-is-trashTwo gentlemen argue over which is the better waifu; Mina from My Hero Academia, or Samus Aran from Metroid. The only catch being is that the more they argue, the more they became the very same waifu they are insulting. Grab the popcorn and condoms~





	Your Waifu is Trash!!!

Your Waifu is Trash

 

The gloves were off for the most sophisticated duels between gentlemen. It all started without much of note. Two men met at a booth in the artist alley. At first their existence was inconsequential to each other. They were just strangers perusing a humble booth attired with print outs of art, a few painted games, and just next booth they were selling fur suits and cucumbers from Japan. They didn’t even know the other one was there until one of the future combatants uttered a phrase that was often a signal for war. 

“Mina? Pfft, that waifu is hot trash,” He dared to utter. This man went by the name Ash. He was a little on the short side, skinny, and wearing a shirt that just flat out had Samus from the hit game series Metroid giving Ridley from the very same series a noogie. 

Next to him was the slightly overweight man who would become his rival. Eric was his name, but friends called him by another name that never actually caught on. He had short brown hair that he kept trimmed and a short beard. His attire was much humbler. Eric was an adult man, but this was his first time going to an anime convention, and his intent in going was to go as humbly as he could. Meet voice actors and actresses, appreciate the arts, take photos of cosplays (favoring the female ones, but his preference for characters was feminine anyways) and just have fun. But, in that moment, for some reason, Eric felt every bone in his body call out for conflict. 

By some rotten luck, some prescription of fate that neither knew of, Eric’s waifu was Mina. He had posters of her! His phone background was her! Her entire existence made his life feel happier. He was single, but self-aware, trying not to fall into the void of waifu-ism. Despite this, he was in deeper than he thought. At that moment, he turned his head like an owl. His eyes looked quizzical, his lip a little too puckered for his words. “… Mina isn’t shit.” 

Ash had almost left the table since he had a tournament to go to. However, what he heard was pure insolence. Ash said a thing!!! And someone SAID THE THING WAS WRONG?! NOW HOW THE FUCK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO LET THAT SLIDE? PEOPLE CAN’T FEEL DIFFERENTLY ABOUT ANIME CHARACTERS! Ash turned, only seconds away from leaving the booth to go do something else, completely avoiding the conflict that was about to change the convention for everyone. “Excuse me?” Ask replied. Ash played fighting games which meant he was used to making people feel like shit. He once three stocked his little cousin and tweeted about it. He was a nice guy, but everything about this environment made his blood and mind into pure poison. 

“I like Mina,” Eric said, gulping. This was already stressful beyond comparison. 

Now, I’m not picking sides, but this was a really good chance for Ash to leave. How inoffensive is the phrase I like thing? Eric didn’t say he liked something weird or terrible like airborne warts, or mandatory toddler wars. His claim was simple and sufficient. Ash actually figured as much for a moment. I could spare him, He thought. Ash then felt that competitive drive hit him. No, this wasn’t so simple to him. Statements weren’t statements, they were universal declarations. Eric didn’t just say he liked a thing, he said the thing was mandatory the best to everyone forever. That would not do, no no no. 

Ash cracked his knuckles. “Well, I think she’s shit,” Ash affirmed. “Objectively garbage.”

“W-why?” Eric asked, his world shattered. This was one of the first people he talked to at this function. 

“She barely shows up on screen! Besides, only Deku matters in that stupid show!” Ash waved his hand. “Get better taste, like Samus. She’s waaaay better.” 

“I’ve never played her game,” Eric said, a little unsteady. “I think she’s dumb.” 

“Haha, now that’s a good one,” Ash said. (Now, just to confirm. No one in the whole world cared about this conversation. They were actually driving business away from the booth. The girl who ran it tugged her phone out and started playing games.) 

“I’ve only seen her in Smash,” Eric replied. “And I dunno. She looks kinda dumb?” Eric looked Ash on. It was at this point that the war was on. 

Ash was shaken by this exclamation. Sure, Smash had shown him Samus, but from there on he dedicated himself to his main. Played her every game, collected her statues, and eagerly awaited any drip fed information on her future titles. His brow tensed. “Okay, so what’s so good about Mina that you trash on my waifu? All I see is a dumb looking pink bitch in Mina,” Ash said. 

Neither of them noticed, but Ask rapidly became pinker. If you were there, standing amongst the crowd of busy onlookers you might think it was just a trick of the light. Just a glance, the shade would even look natural. But standing there, staring right at him? You’d see his skin pinken more and more until it perfectly matched the shade of the art print of Mina on the table. And people besides the warring pair did notice. A few people whispered to each other, “What is he cosplaying? Why did he paint himself pink?” 

“I told you I like Mina!” Eric said, looking away with a blush. The meager man eyed the path away, but something compelled him to keep going. “I just think Samus is weird?” 

“And I asked for specifics!” Ash affirmed, stepping closer. “Like what I can say! Mina’s stupid horn thingies? She looks so stupid with them!” Ash had those very same yellow horns sprout out from his head, albeit he didn’t notice. “And her stupid power is just trash tier! She barely ever uses it right!” Ash said. He also likely didn’t notice as his skin started to tingle and change, emitting the very same acid Mina used. More on that later. 

“I don’t know, I only know Samus from smash. It at least sounds like you’ve watched My Hero…” Eric gave his foe credit they likely didn’t deserve. Eric only watched a few episodes and skipped the first season all together since a friend told him the first four episodes were boring and Deku sucked at fighting the whole season. “Like, she’s just kinda weirdly thin? They clearly just put her in for creeps…” 

Eric said. When those words left, the air around him pressed in against his body. A woman paused and watched as an anime nerd randomly standing by an art booth dropped about eighty pounds like the wind just up and took it. Everything about him thinned out and become a bit more feminine in shape. His shirt was now fitting him with potato sack sag, a cute girly shoulder poking out from the neckline of his shirt. The woman dropped dead in her tracks and just stared. As did a few others who caught the sight or were now curious why a guy wearing clothing three sizes too big was here. 

“Jesus fuck, you seriously coming at me for that?” Ash groaned. He was ready. This was why he read the Metroid wiki. “Samus is a bit oversexualized in Smash because the creators wanted her to be gorgeous! But in Super, she’s gorgeous, and really tall and buff as hell. She’s a bad ass queen of the galaxy. Mina… Pfft, they literally just draw circles on her and call it tits! The art style is just so trash! And god damn she’s just annoying cheery. She seems like an airhead sometimes and it just gets on my nerves!” 

“Mina is beautiful!” Eric replied, arguing from the comforts of his tent as his beard fell from his smoothing face. “And I don’t know, I don’t really like buff girls! Abs aren’t for me. And I just dislike how showy she is. She wears a skin tight suit even though she’s a space warrior or something? Why doesn’t she use armor?” 

When he finished his argument, the changes swept over both of them. Across Ash, who was already pinkened and horned, came yet more words straight from his mouth across his form. His form feminized more, rapidly catching up with how his rival had become. And jutting out from his chest sprouted two balloon sized tits. Perky and cute, they bloomed from his form, jutting his Samus shirt out further and further. His hips widened and waist squeezed down tighter until he looked more and more like the cute anime style he so vehemently critiqued. Ash also felt a strange rush of emotions. Something about this fight was making him giddy! It was a thrill, the sort that he hadn’t felt so sincerely in a while. 

Eric, meanwhile, was eating his own words unknowingly. Eric began to grow taller and taller, which in a way alleviated his shirt issue. What especially ended the issue of his shirt was when it turned into a cyan colored slime that quickly splashed over him and wrapped tightly around his entire being. It clung tighter and tighter, rapidly forming into a sort of second skin. His perky rear was grabbed and hugged by the material as it became less a random rain of slime and more a tight material. It also showed the faint outline of Eric’s new abs on his gorgeous frame. 

A crowd had gathered at this point caught up in this surreal argument. They watched on, not sure if this was some sort of magic show? A couple had very confused boners. A couple didn’t have boners yet but were anticipating a notable uptick in boners in the next paragraph. 

“Hey, you’re taking this pretty good so far,” Ash said, his voice rising a little in pitch. He just felt so eager to keep this thing going. Something about it was getting him excited! And he felt giddy too. He let out a little giggle. Eric had taken on a more stoic look, but was still surprised by the turn. “I mean, I’m not like gonna give up the fight that easy!” Ash also found himself moving around quite a bit. His clothes were starting to be eaten through by the acid his skin produced, revealing windows that showed the cute girly body and huge tits beneath. He danced around, getting more eager as he thought up the next insult. “Well here’s this~ Mina’s a girl, right? Well, in the show, just because of that, she doesn’t get to do enough! Maybe if she had a dick she’d get more screen time! Hehe! And her eyes are dumb!” 

Eric raised a brow. That wasn’t as strong a showing as he was expecting. Could it be that the tides were turning? Eric moved, feeling a tad strange, like the weight of his clothes was off or something, but he couldn’t discover it. “Really, Samus just isn’t that good. She doesn’t have a personality, and most people just right porn of her being this tough bitch bounty hunter. Besides that, she doesn’t even talk in any of her games, right? How can you even say she’s a character? She’s just a power fantasy or something. Sure, she’s tough for a girl, but maybe she’d be better with a dick too. It’d suit her better.”

As they both spoke these words, the changes came rushing out even faster. Ash felt his body receive a new hole as a cute pink slit opened on his taint. His dick only grew longer and thicker. His hair became a mess of a pinky ball of wild hair. And his eyes filled with black, his irises a sharp gorgeous yellow. 

And Eric became less himself as well. He felt a fire of confidence rising in him. This sort of self-assuredness that he was a badass, that nothing in all the world would ever be able to touch him. His hair elongated and turned blonde, quickly wrapping into a ponytail. He felt a slit open inside himself as well, and his own dick only grew bigger. 

At this point the crowd was just lost in pure confusion at what was occurring. Someone snapped a photo. 

The pink one looked on nervously at the taller, stronger looking girl. “Sorry, but that’s not how I see Samus!” She said, rushing forward, using her acid as a way to speed up. She swung forward. 

The girl with blonde hair nimbly dodged, able to just barely catch the other girl’s leg as it flung forward for a kick. 

But then it hit them both what it was that they were doing. As if a spell were dropped, all their inability to notice what was happening was abandoned to the wayside. “W-what the fuck?!” The blonde haired girl slid back, following through the rest of the way with her maneuver. “Mina?!” 

“Samus?!” The pink one replied, steadying herself as the last of her clothes was melted away by her acid. Mina looked on at the girl before her. Those powerful legs, that huge dick bulge, those chiseled abs, those huge breasts, that gorgeous and fierce face! And Samus looked to Mina and saw her Alien Queen, with perky cute demon eyes, pink skin, bubbly tits, gorgeous hips, and an overall package that just showed an eager and perky girl. 

Both were staring their respective waifus down. 

Samus snapped her fingers and her suit vanished, revealing the rest of her in full. She walked towards Mina, her eyes devouring the girl completely. Mina stared on as if she was watching the approach of a goddess. Samus’s powerful steps made Mina fall to her knees. “S-Samus is real? That’s like impossible…” Mina muttered. 

“I’m right here~” Samus cooed, a little drunk on lust. Her dick was painfully hard. She knew deep down that she might not be Samus, had a suspicion she was supposed to be someone else, but that resistance was gone now. She was staring down Mina, her one true waifu. “Mina~ I’ve always wanted to do this to you~” 

Slap~ Samus’s thick dick landed against the bridge of Mina’s nose. The cute girl looked up at Samus, practically drooling over that colossal pillar that was pushed against her and offered. “Wow, you’re hung Sammy!” Mina giggled. “I’m so happy I could literally cry! I… I don’t know how to feel! I’m just so excited.” 

“You can start by suckin’ me off,” Samus stated matter of factly, her voice that womanly but tough tone that could make a Space Pirate curl up and die with just her tones. “You’re really damn cute. I’d appreciate it tons!” Samus grabbed Mina’s horns and gently positioned her head so Mina was staring down the tip of that dick. Mina didn’t think twice, she slammed her head down on that shaft, swallowing every inch eagerly. 

Mina bobbed her head against the entire length. Her eagerness translated well into plenty of tongue drooling action, her hand keeping that dick stable while Samus’s hands remained on Mina’s horns, making sure that she stayed steady and on target. Her giddiness to have her waifu’s dick in her mouth was overflowing! And Samus was pretty damn thrilled to have her waifu turn out to be so eager to throw down! Samus came almost right away, gasping happily. 

Samus fell to her knees and wrapped her own lips around Mina’s dick. She was tough and in charge, but some part of her called out to appreciate Mina fully. Mina was extremely complacent, accepting anything that was offered to her without any withholding. Samus then stopped suckling and pushed up against Mina, hugging her closely. 

Their lips locked, and soon they were full on making out in the convention hall. Mina ground her dick against Samus’s abs above her before she came, squirting cum all over herself, the excess spilling onto the floor. The crowd around them was extremely thick, a wall of people confused and curious formed a circular wall around them, leaving plenty of space so no one was in the splash zone. 

Samus stuck her cock inside of Mina’s dark fuchsia folds. She gasped her moaned. Her powerful hips flexed as she slammed her dick inside of her. “So tight~” Samus gasped. “You’re perfect Mina~” 

“Please keep me~” Mina cooed. “Make me your’s Samus~ Oh my god please~ I’d be so happy~” Mina grinned. “You can teach me so much about fighting and like fuck me all the time~” 

“You’d make a good cum dump~” Samus smiled, thrusting harder all the same, groping Mina’s tits hard. “I’ve probably gotten off to you a hundred times. You’re just so perfect.” 

“Oh my god, I feel the same about you!” Mina gasped. “I’ve wanted you to dom me longer than I remember. It was so hard to focus on the fighting game with those thoughts. But now I don’t have to worry. My dream came true~” And as she said that, Samus came inside of Mina, filling her with plenty of her seed. 

The people gathered around were flabberghasted as both stood back up. Mina’s school uniform magically appeared around her, and Samus’s own Zero Suit returned at her whims. They locked arms, still whoozy and giggle from their fuck session, and they kissed with tongue on their way out of the vendor hall, completely incapable of keeping their hands of their waifu. 

Everyone who watched was uncertain what it was they just saw. The vendor hall was big, so it couldn’t have been more than half a hundred people who actually saw the whole thing. The girl at the booth that started the whole fight just laughed. 

“Nerds are such fickle beasts,” She spoke, calmly adjusting her white hair. Her yellow eyes flickered as the whites of her eyes turned dark. “So easy to control and to predict. I barely used any of my magic, and yet here they are. It was a fine show, fufufu. Probably the most fun I’ve had in a while,” The mysterious girl sat back in her chair before pulling out her phone. 

“Ah drats, Voice Acting 101 got pushed back!”


End file.
